Brühl/Tom drugi/Rozdział VIII
Karnawał w tym roku obiecywał się świetnym. W Saksonii wszystko szło jak najpomyślniej, szlachtę, która skowyczeć śmiała, wysyłano na rekolekcje do Pleissenburga; w Polsce zapewniały spokój sejm pacyfikacyjny i śmierć ostatniego z Sobieskich. Faustyna śpiewała zawsze cudnie, a na grubym zwierzu w lasach hubertsburskich nie zbywało. Ostatni jarmark lipski, na którym się król bawił, przedziwnie obfitował w konie i psy myśliwskie. Dzień po dniu w cudownie najprzód obmyślanym szły porządku. W tak błogim to spokoju zwiastowany powrót Sułkowskiego napełnił trwogą, przyśpieszył szturm królowej i wywołał wyrok na niego. Spodziewano się, że ulubieniec pański nawet do osoby króla przypuszczonym już nie zostanie. Hennicke i jego pomocnicy pilnować kazali po wszystkich drogach i gościńcach; straże stały w bramach, poprzebierani ludzie z dala otaczali pałacyk Sułkowskich, aby jak tylko przybędzie, środki stanowcze przedsięwzięte zostały. Ekwipaże generała-ministra i wielkiego ochmistrza dworu już były nadeszły wcześnie. Żona miała ku Pradze wyjeżdżać przeciwko niemu, Tego właśnie się lękano i bardzo zręcznie pani Kolowrathowa oznajmiła jej o woli królowej, ażeby w gotowości była przybyć do zamku, gdy jej znać dadzą i raczyła się nie oddalać z Drezna. Hrabina, rada nierada, posłuszną być musiała. Nad wieczór 1 lutego (1738) hrabia Sułkowski znajdował się już w Pirna, gdzie koniom tylko chciał dać wytchnąć, aby przed nocą do Drezna pośpieszyć. W gospodzie kurier, jadący przodem, wszystko przygotował na przyjęcie ministra. Nikt w świecie jeszcze nie spodziewał się, nie podejrzewał, nie domyślał tak nieprawdopodobnego upadku. Wszystko, co żyło w miasteczku, urzędnicy, burmistrze, rada w paradnych strojach czekali na mrozie przed gospodą na przybycie tego, którego za wszechwładnego uważano, przed którym drżało wszystko. Kurier zapowiedział przybycie to jego ekscelencji na godzinę czwartą; lecz że w wigilią dnia tego śniegi zawiały drogi i kopno było na górzystych gościńcach, przyjazd się opóźnił. Właśnie wszystkich oczy skierowane były w stronę Pragi, gdy od Drezna jeździec, płaszczem obwinięty, na koniu zgrzanym nadbiegł i zsiadł przed gospodą. Była to najlepsza ze wszystkich, „Pod Koroną”, a właściciel jej, Jonasz Hender, człek bardzo śmiały i rezolutny, zobaczywszy podróżnego, któremu by innym razem był rad bardzo, teraz poskoczył przeciwko niemu, aby go uprzedzić, że tu dlań miejsca nie było. W klasycznym stroju dawnych gospodarzy, z fartuchem na piersiach białym jak śnieg, w futrzanej czapeczce na głowie, Jonasz ze swą rumianą i wesołą fizjognomią, stworzoną na uśmiechanie się do ludzi, przystąpił grzecznie ku nieznajomemu. – Przepraszam was... spodziewamy się jego ekscelencji hrabiego Sułkowskiego; kąta nie mam w domu ani dla konia, ni dla was; ale pod „Palmową Gałęzią”, choć zapewne nie to, co u mnie, znajdziecie popas wcale dobry i człowieka miłego: to mój szwagier. Przybyły zaledwie zdawał się chcieć słuchać Jonasza. Cugle koniowi rzucił na szyję, sam patrzył ku gospodzie roztargniony. Był to człowiek średnich lat, ale o wieku tylko z oczu i zmarszczek koło nich sądzić było można, gdyż zapewne dla zimna brodę i usta miał zawiązane chustką, a czapkę na czoło głęboko nasuniętą. – Właśnie – bąknął stłumionym głosem spod chustki nie podnosząc jej – dlatego, że tu stanie jego ekscelencja, i ja zajechać muszę: ja do niego jestem posłany. Skłonił się oberżysta i własnoręcznie konia pochwycił. – A, to co innego – zawołał – to co innego; proszę do mnie, niech się pan ogrzeje. Wino ciepłe z korzeniami gotowe, a nie ma na chłód jak Glühwein, to doświadczone. Konia wezmą do stajni. Parobek na skinienie poskoczył i chwycił zmęczonego siwka. Gospodarz, w nadziei może, iż się coś dowie, prowadził idącego do izby. Wpatrywał się weń, aby odgadnąć, kto to mógł być taki, a ze stroju ani z miny odgadnąć tego nie umiał. Ubiór był pospolity, mowa czysta i nie saska, obejście się bardzo poufałe znamionowało dworaka; lecz nic znowu tak bardzo znakomitego na koniu, bez sługi by nie przybyło w takim niepozornym płaszczu i butach. Jonasz zwykł był, bystrym okiem rozpoznając znaczenie ludzi, trafiać zawsze w ton właściwy i obchodzić się z nimi, jak komu przystało. Tym razem nie wiedział, z jakiego ma zagrać tonu, ale spodziewał się po odsłonięciu oblicza odgadnąć, czy miał z masztalerzem do czynienia, czy z urzędnikiem. Zdumiało go to, że wchodząc do domu, podróżny wcale najwyższym urzędnikom miasta, stojącym na mrozie, nie oddał czołobitności. Mógł z tego wnosić, że się od nich sądził wyższym, lecz dworscy i wszyscy, co się ocierają o panów, tak bywają zarozumiali. Ponieważ dla tak wielkiego jak Sułkowski pana nie jednej izby potrzeba było, bo jechał dworno i musiało mu być przestronno, została więc tylko izba samego gospodarza, do której Hender zaprosił nieznajomego. Można tu było spocząć bardzo przyjemnie, bo na kominie palił się ogień wesoły, rumiana gosposia coś przy nim warzyła; dwoje dziewczątek zwijało się pomagając jej, a izba była przystrojona wcale pięknie i w sprzęt czysty zamożna. Hender pomógł nieznajomemu rozwinąć się z, ogromnego płaszcza i chusty, spod której wyszła chuda, koścista, dziwna a niemiła postać, z twarzą kancelaryjną, wcale nieprzyjemną. Oczy jej patrzały jak dwoma świdrami w człowieka, a usta krzywiły się dziwnie i fałdowały. Spojrzawszy nań, Jonasz, który był niepospolitym ludzi znawcą, zaraz sobie rzekł w duchu: „To jakiś niebezpieczny człek.” Lecz tym gościnniejszym wypadało być dla tak strasznie wyglądającego posła ze stolicy. Choć mieszkańcy Pirny w Saksonii za reatczyków uchodzą, a Hender był rodem z tego miasta, nie brakowało mu roztropności. Starł fartuchem krzesło, przybliżył je do ognia i zaprosił siedzieć przybyłego, który bardzo obojętnie wszystkie świadczone sobie grzeczności przyjmował. Był jakby przybity i pogrążony w smutnych myślach jakichś. Kilka razy gospodarz się coś odezwał, ale nie odebrał odpowiedzi. Przyniósł szklaneczkę grzanego wina na miseczce i podał ją z uśmiechem: podróżny ją przyjął, lecz ani mu głową nie kiwnął. „To musi być ważna figura! – rzekł w duchu Jonasz. – Nie inaczej.” Podwoił więc grzeczności i dzieciom się kazał trzymać z daleka, gdy wtem dała się słyszeć trąbka, klaskanie z batów, szmer w ganku. Sulkowski nadjeżdżał. Gospodarz jak oparzony wyleciał na spotkanie. Nieznajomy gość pozostał nieruchomy, zamyślony, ze szklaneczką wina w ręku. I to miało swe znaczenie. Właśnie w tryumfie wprowadzano ministra do przeznaczonych dlań pokojów: gwar był wielki, bo znużony pan, dziękując, wszystkich do domów odprawiał. Służba znosiła skrzynki z wiktuałami. Hender, którego też we własnym domu wyproszono za drzwi, wszedł dosyć kwaśny do swojego mieszkania i niepomału się zdziwił, zobaczywszy nieznajomego, który pił wino zamyślony i w ogień patrząc, miny do niego robił nieprzyjemne. Zdawał się nic nie słyszeć i nie widzieć, nawet gospodarza. Ten stanął i czuł się w obowiązku głośno oznajmić: – Jego Ekscelencja przybyć raczył! Kiwnął głową dziwny gość i skrzywił się; namyślał się widocznie. Wina dopiwszy, na pektoralik dobyty popatrzył, zrobił minę do niego niedobrą, potrząsł znowu głową, za czapkę wziął i wyszedł... Gdyby pan Jonasz Hender bywał w Dreźnie, a miał sprawy w wyższych urzędach, poznałby był radcę Ludovici w tym gościu. Z wolna i jakby ze wstrętem radca przyłożył rękę do klamki i nie pytając o pozwolenie, wsunął się do izby gościnnej. Stół był w niej nakryty, służba się krzątała, młody adiutant generała stał w oknie, Sułkowski z wyciągniętymi nogami leżał na kanapie. Zobaczywszy we drzwiach znaną twarz Ludoviciego, porwał się rozpromieniony. – To wy! – zawołał – a to przedziwnie! Mieliście tę poczciwą myśl wyjechania naprzeciw mnie: cudownie! Niezmiernie wam wdzięczen jestem, przecież się coś dowiem o stolicy; ostatnie listy próżne były i czcze. Jak się masz, Ludovici, jak się masz? Twarz radcy, który się kłaniał jakoś smutnie, nic dobrego nie wyrażała. Przywitanie było milczące. Ludovici z ukosa spojrzał na adiutanta. Sułkowski poszedł do drugiego pokoiku, w którym ogień palił się też na kominie. Zdziwiła go tajemnicza jakaś, przeciągnięta twarz Ludoviciego. Hrabia był w humorze jak najlepszym. Nad Renem i w Węgrzech, polecony wszędzie listami, imieniem swym i stanowiskiem, jakie zajmował, jak najlepiej był przyjęty. Wracał szczęśliwy z wycieczki, dumniejszy niż kiedy, pewniejszy siebie niż dawniej. Zaledwie weszli do drugiej izby, począł zasypywać pytaniami pana radcę. Odpowiedzi płynęły skąpo, Ludovici jakby nie miał odwagi ust otworzyć; przypatrywał się ze smutkiem tej radości, którą miał jednym słowem zniszczyć i może w rozpacz zamienić. Dał się zrazu wygadać Sułkowskiemu, który śmiejąc się, swe powodzenia, honory, jakie mu oddawano, i doświadczenie, jakie zdobył, opisywał szeroko. Zdawało się, że w przyszłości obiecywał sobie głowę Maurycego Saskiego. Ludovici patrzał i głową potrząsał tylko. – Cóż ci to, radco, przemarzł czy strząsłeś się? Co ci jest? Usta ci się otworzyć nie chcą. Ludovici się dokoła obejrzał. – Nie mam się czego śpieszyć – rzekł ponuro – bom z niczym dobrym nie przybył. – Żona zdrowa? – Chwała Bogu! – Król zdrów? – Tak, tak, zdrów, ale... Radca spojrzał na hrabiego i rzekł smutno: – Z tym przybyłem, nie znajdziesz go Wasza Ekscelencja, jakimś go odjechał. Zmieniło się wiele rzeczy: ja tej podróży zawsze byłem przeciwny, jam ją odradzał. – Ale cóż się tak złego stało?! – zawołał lekceważąco Sułkowski. – To, co najgorszego stać się mogło – odezwał się Ludovici. – Nieprzyjaciele pańscy oskarżyli go, królowa na czele, Guarini, hrabia chytry Brühl... nie mam co goryczy sączyć po kropelce: jesteśmy zgubieni... Sułkowski, który nań patrzył jak na człowieka, co by zmysły postradawszy, prawił od rzeczy, ruszył ramionami i rozśmiał się. – Co ci się śni? Co ci się śni? – Dałbym wiele, ażeby to snem być mogło – mówił dalej radca tonem ponurym. – Nie czas się łudzić, należy się ratować, jeżeli ratunek jeszcze możliwy. Przybyłem, wykradłem się ważąc życie, aby was ostrzec. W bramach straże, w domu szpiegi... Jeżeli przyjedziecie do Drezna tak, że was w bramie poznają, nie dopuszczą was do króla nawet. Takie są rozkazy! – Ale to nie może być! – gwałtownie wybuchnął hrabia. – To głupia mistyfikacja; ktoś ci naplótł niedorzeczności, a tyś dobrodusznie mu uwierzył. Nie ma na świecie człowieka, co by mi mógł serce króla odebrać. To proste niepodobieństwo, bo bałamuctwo, to nikczemne kłamstwo! Ja się z tego śmieję! Mnie, mnie do króla nie dopuścić?! Ludovici, tyś zmysły postradał... Radca, ręce złożywszy, stał patrząc na ministra z pewnym rodzajem politowania. Sułkowski począł się przechadzać po pokoju żywo, śmiejąc się niekiedy sam do siebie. – Skądże ty te głupie plotki pobrałeś? – zapytał. – Ale z najlepszego w świecie źródła – rzekł powolnie grobowym głosem Ludovici. – Dałem słowo, że nie odkryję tego czy tej, co mnie przestrzegła i jechać kazała. To, co mówię, jest najświętszą prawdą. – Na Boga, ale jakże się to stać mogło?! – zawołał Sułkowski nieco strwożony. – Mów! – Król jest słaby – począł Ludovici – królowa jest kobietą i upartą, o. Guarini jest najprzebieglejszym z ludzi, a Brühl umie doskonale nas cudzymi zagrzebywać rękami. Otóż cała tajemnica. Nie taiłeś Wasza Ekscelencja swej niechęci dla mnichów, masz ich pracy owoce. Wszystko ułożone. Spiskowi wymogli na królu oddalenie wasze, choć się opierał długo. Pójdziecie na honorowe wygnanie z maleńką pensyjką, abyście Brühlowi nie przeszkadzali robić milionów. Lękają się wpływu waszego, słabości serca króla, więc was do niego nie dopuszczą. Sułkowski się zmarszczył. – Jesteś tego pewnym? – rzekł krótko. – Najpewniejszym: w bramach rozkaz mają straże, w zamku pilnują także. Dostaniecie odprawę, jak skoro ukażecie się w mieście. – I król widzieć mnie nawet nie zechce?! – wybuchnął Sulkowski. – Król jest niewolnikiem – rzekł Ludovici. Przez chwilę zdawał się namyślać Sułkowski. – Jeżeli myślicie z całym dworem ruszyć do miasta – odezwał się Ludovici – rzecz skończona; wpadniecie w ich ręce. Może jest jaki środek dostać się mimo nich do króla: użyjcie go. Macie wpływ, próbujcie działać; ale to walka o śmierć i życie z królową, ze spowiednikiem i z Brühlem. Z namarszczoną brwią chodził Sułkowski długo, zbliżył się potem do radcy i poklepał go po ramieniu. – Jesteś pewny tego? – Jak że żyję. – No, to milcz... ja się ich wszystkich nie boję: mnie tak zgnieść jak Hoyma i innych nie można. Jam twardy... Zobaczymy... Najmniejszego nie dawaj znaku po sobie; chodźmy jeść. Siadam z tobą na konia. Dwór zostanie tu, za kilka godzin będziemy nie poznani w Dreźnie. Ciekawym, kto mi się odważy jutro drzwi królewskich zabronić! Zobaczymy... Wszak do miasta się dostaniemy nie poznani? – Musimy – odparł krótko Ludovici. – Trzeba jeść, aby ludzie się z głodu czego nie domyślali. Chodź! To mówiąc, wprowadził radcę do pierwszej izby, gdzie stół był już zastawiony. W milczeniu lub rozmawiając o rzeczach obojętnych, zaczęli się posilać, ale Sułkowski mało się czego dotknął. Piwo wino i łamał chleb, którym stół przed sobą zarzucał. Radca zmęczony jadł za wszystkich. Sułkowski się odezwał do młodego adiutanta: – Hrabio Alfonsie, i wy, i konie pomęczone: nocujcie w Pirnie. Ja chcę żonie uczynić niespodziankę, siadam na konia i razem z radcą przetrzęsę się trochę do Drezna. Adiutant zdał się niezmiernie zdziwiony. Sułkowski zwyczajnie podróżował wygodnie i z pewna okazałością; takie incognito, w brzydką porę, po drogach śniegami zawianych, pod wieczór, wydało mu się dziwacznym. Z wejrzenia jego wyczytawszy zdumienie, Sułkowski dodał z przymuszonym uśmiechem: – Nie ma w tym nic tak nadzwyczajnego, czasem i fantazji młodzieńczej w starym wieku trzeba dogodzić. To mówiąc, wziął na stronę owego hrabiego Alfonsa i cicho dał mu polecenie. Adiutant wyszedł natychmiast. Sułkowski stał milczący i zamyślony. Wkrótce dwa świeże konie osiodłane stały u wrót gospody; radzono ministrowi, aby choć sługę lub masztalerza wziął z sobą, lecz stanowczo odmówił. Podróż ta dla adwokata, który już drogę z Drezna do Pirny raz przebył, nie bardzo będąc do konia nawykły, przykrzejszą była jeszcze niż dla pana; lecz nie chciał Sułkowskiego odstąpić. Szczęściem dla obu niebo się wyjaśniło, śnieg przestał prószyć i mrozek tylko ostry wziął na noc. Konie były nawykłe do drogi, którą często przebywały, dosyć więc było puścić im cugle, aby się trzymały bitego gościńca. Słońce się miało ku zachodowi, puścili się kłusem wyciągniętym, hrabia przodem, adwokat za nim, nie mówiąc słowa do siebie. Wkrótce mrok padać zaczął, lecz śnieg nieco przyświecał i konie szły instynktem. Pomijali szybko rozrzucone nad drogą osady, domki i gospody. Już było ciemno i noc nadchodziła, i światła gęste zwiastowały Drezno. Gościniec też zaczynał być więcej ożywionym; lekkie sanie, jezdni, piesi i ciężkie wozy wymijały się nawołując. Na wypogodzonym niebie czarne wieże kościołów widać było z dala. Sułkowski zwolnił kroku i musiał zaczekać trochę, nim go Ludovici napędził. – Jeżeli w bramach pilnują – odezwał się – trzeba pewnych ostrożności przy wjeździe. – Wasza Ekscelencja zawiniesz się płaszczem i będziesz musiał na ten raz jechać za mną jako mój towarzysz. W bramach pilnują wprawdzie, ale patrzą na ekwipaże i dwór, z którym się spodziewają pana. – Mówiłeś, że i około domu mojego pilnują także? – Z pewnością – odparł Ludovici. – Więc albo do domu nie pojadę i ukryję się u was, lub muszę pieszo tam wnijść nie postrzeżony. – I tego bym nie życzył – przerwał radca – w teraźniejszych czasach za sługi ręczyć niepodobna; ktokolwiek zobaczy i doniesie. Sułkowski się zamyślił i rozśmiał gorzko. – To zabawne! – zawołał. – Któż by mi dziś rano był powiedział, że nie będę gdzie miał bezpiecznie przenocować w Dreżnie! Ruszył ramionami. – Jeżeli tak jest w istocie ze mną źle – bąknął po chwili z wyrazem dumy – nie chcę narażać nikogo. Mój Ludovici, podejmij się tylko konia odesłać na pocztę, ja pójdę pieszo i miejsce sobie wynajdę, a co mam czynić, będę wiedział. To powiedziawszy, zawrócił konia Sułkowski, okrył twarz. Ludoviciego puścił przodem, przygarbił się na siodle i z miną pachołka, który się wlecze za swoim panem, pojechał w trop za radcą. Zbliżyli się do bramy. W istocie jak zwykle stały w niej straże, lecz radca dał im jakieś zmyślone nazwisko na pastwę, nie bardzo się nawet dwu konnym przypatrywano i bez przeszkody wjechali do miasta. Już byli o kroków kilkanaście od wrót, gdy żołnierz, przypadł do Ludoviciego. – Skąd pan? Z Pirny może? – Z Pirny, tak jest – rzekł radca. – Nie słyszałeś pan o Jego Ekscelencji hrabi Sułkowskim, który dziś miał przybyć właśnie? – Owszem – zawołał dobrodusznie Ludovici, zwracając się na siodle ku pytającemu – gospoda „Pod Koroną” zamówiona dla Jego Ekscelencji, ale nadbiegł kurier z oznajmieniem, że dopiero za parę dni z Pragi wyruszy. Żołnierz odbiegł rad, że to ich od pilnej straży nocnej uwalniało, radca i hrabia ruszyli dalej. W mieście ruch jeszcze był dosyć wielki, jak zwykle czasu karnawału. Około starej poczty Sułkowski zsiadł, oddał konia Ludoviciemu, kilka słów mu szepnąwszy, i zadumany udał się pieszo ku domowi. Nie wątpił już teraz po zapytaniu u wrót, że to, o czym mu doniósł radca, prawdą było; musiał więc z pewnymi ostrożnościami dostać się do domu. Zawahał się nawet, czyby mu raczej gdzie indziej nocować nie wypadało, ale duma nie dopuszczała kryć się jak winowajcy. Szło mu tylko o to, ażeby mógł wnijść przez służbę, której nie dowierzał, nie postrzeżony. Odwykły dawno od podobnych tajemnych wycieczek i szukania środków skrytych, Sułkowski zrazu nie bardzo umiał sobie poradzić. Dziwnym uczuciem przejmował go widok ulic, ludzi, których poznawał, powozów przesuwających się, całego tego wesołego ruchu karnawałego. Mijali go mniejsi urzędnicy i słudzy różnych dworów, których on widywał, a którzy się w osłoniętym, pieszo idącym człowieku nie domyślali wcale tego, przed którym niedawno mało na kolana nie padali. Położenie własne wydawało się Sułkowskiemu bajecznym niemal, cała przygoda marzeniem, niebezpieczeństwo urojeniem jakimś. Gniewał się niemal, że temu mógł uwierzyć. Mierzył stanowisko, jakie zajmował, z groźbą upadku i nie pojmował, ażeby coś podobnego ziscić się mogło. Śmielej jakoś pod panowaniem tych myśli zmierzał ku swemu pałacykowi. Na staję już od niego będąc, dostrzegł ludzi kilku przechadzających się dokoła i niby oczekujących na kogoś. Postacie te, kryjące się po kątach, potwierdziły, iż straże koło wrót nań czatowały. Za każdym zbliżającym się powozem ludzie ci wyskakiwali zza węgłów i kryjówek i kołując biegli przejeżdżającym się przypatrywać. Sułkowski wsunął się w boczną uliczkę; niepewnym był, co pocznie. W tej chwili na myśl mu przyszedł człowiek jeden. któremu zdawało się, że mógł zaufać. Był nim ojciec Vogler, jezuita, dawny spowiednik króla, człowiek stary, który się na pozór dobrowolnie oddalił od dworu, ustępując ojcu Guariniemu. Żył on prywatnie, dö niczego się nie mieszając, rzadko pokazując na dworze, teraz zatopiony w książkach. Niegdyś ulubieniec króla, wyszedł z łask jego, nie umiejąc go zabawiać, nie starając się podobać, podkopywany powoli. Był to człowiek milczący, surowy, pracowity; zresztą tajemniczy i ukrywający się z sobą. Sułkowski miał go za kapelana i spowiednika w swym domu i zyskał sobie jego życzliwość. Chociaż Vogler na pozór żył z dala od wszystkich intryg dworskich, sam nawet o. Guarini zdawał się go lękać i okazywał mu wielkie uszanowanie. Vogler nie krył się ze swym wstrętem dla Brühla, a choć mówił mało, znać było, iż cały ten dwór i wszystko, co się tam działo, w smak mu nie szło. Przypomniał sobie teraz Sułkowski, iż przed wyjazdem Vogler go przestrzegał, ażeby na długo się nie oddalał, zbytecznie łaskom nie ufał i tym, co przyjaźń dlań odgrywają, nie wierzył. Jeżeli kto, to Vogler musiał być najlepiej o wszystkim uwiadomiony. Hrabia, zmuszony przekradać się przez stary rynek i ludną ulicę zamkową, przy której mieszkał jezuita, zasłonił się płaszczem jak najstaranniej i szedł w cieniu pod kamienicami, aby nie mógł być poznanym. Powozy i lektyki dążyły ku zamkowi; poznał porte-chaise Brühla, którą jego hajducy kłusem nieśli do zamku; minął ją, uśmłechając się sam do siebie z goryczą, którą pierwszy raz poznał w życiu. Na myśl mu teraz nie wiedzieć dlaczego przyszła ta scena uliczna z Erellem prowadzonym na ośle i zdawało mu się, że go spotkał los nieszczęśliwego dziennikarza. Dom, w którym mieszkał Vogler, należał do zamku, a wnijście doń było w małej uliczce bocznej, na której teraz ciemność panowała. Drzwi główne stały jeszcze otworem, ale na wschody musiał się drapać omackiem. Wiedział, że Vogler zajmował mieszkanie na drugim piętrze. Zadzwonił więc do drzwi, które z trudnością mógł wynaleźć w ciemnościach. Zakrywszy twarz, czekał długo, aby mu otworzono. Mały chłopaczek z ogarkiem w ręku drzwi uchylił. – Pater Vogler? Chłopak wpatrywał się bojaźliwie w nieznajomego przychodnia i wahał co ma odpowiedzieć. – Pater Vogler? – powtarzał hrabia głośniej. – Interes pilny, bardzo pilny! Czy sam jest? Chłopak nie umiał sobie poradzić, drzwi zostawił otwarte, a sam ze świecą umknął. Dopiero po chwili powrócił, ręką pokazując nieznajomemu, aby wszedł. Sułkowski, nie zrzucając z siebie płaszcza, wbiegł do mieszkania. Była to cela uczonego. W pośrodku stół foliantami zarzucony, przy ścianach proste półki, na których stały i leżały w nieładzie wielkim stosy ksiąg i papierów. Na stole paliła się lampka z umbrelką. Przed nią stało wysiedziane krzesło, skórą obite, z którego tylko co powstał człowiek chudy, wysokiego wzrostu, przygarbiony, łysy, z oczyma przymrużonymi. Zdawał się odwiedzinami nocnymi niezmiernie zdziwiony i oczy osłabione pilno zwrócił na wchodzącego, który jeszcze był osłoniony cały. Dopiero gdy chłopak drzwi zamknął, Sułkowski zrzucił nakrycie głowy, odkrył twarz i zbliżył się do o. Voglera, który pochwyciwszy go za rękę, krzyknął z podziwienia. – Tst! – zawołał Sułkowski. Vogler go uścisnął milczący i posadził, ale najprzód wyszedł do przedpokoju, aby dać rozkazy stosowne chłopcu. Hrabia, sparty na stoliku, milczał a myślał. – Widzę – rzekł drżącym głosem, wracając, jezuita – że musisz wiedzieć o wszystkim, choć tu u nas nikt nie wie nic jeszcze. Nikt nie widział was? Wprost tu przybywam z podróży – rzekł hrabia. – W Pirnie dowiedziałem się o tym spisku, którego potwierdzenie z ust waszych słyszę, domyślam się. Więc to prawda? Więc śmiano?... Vogler poruszył ramionami. – Tak jest, czekają na was z tą niespodzianką dobrzy przyjaciele – rzekł z wolna. – Do króla was nie dopuszczą. – Właśnie na tym mi zależy, abym ja im niespodziankę uczynił i do króla wszedł mimo ich wszystkich! – zawołał Sułkowski. – Mylą się ci panowie; król na niewidziane może podpisać wyrok, ale jeśli ja go zobaczę, jeśli ja z nim godzinę pomówię tylko, odzyskam dawną władzę, a naówczas... Naówczas – zawołał Sułkowski, wstając i podnosząc pięść ściśnięta do góry – nie ja pójdę precz, ale ci, co się na mnie targnąć śmieli! Zamilkł. Vogler załamane ręce podniósł do góry. – Idzie o to, ażebym miał gdzie przenocować i przeczekać do jutra, aby o przybyciu moim nie wiedział nikt. Na dworze nikomu z pewnością nie wydano rozkazów, żeby mnie nie dopuszczono, z prawa i z urzędu mam o każdej godzinie przystęp do Najjaśniejszego Pana: nikt mi go wzbronić nie może. O godzinie jedenastej król sam, Brühla nie ma. Jezuita słuchał z uwagą, nie okazując, jak sądził o planie hrabiego. – Nie macie nic do stracenia, próbować należy; potrzeba, musicie. – Odważycie się mi dać nocleg u siebie? – zapytał Sułkowski z uśmiechem zwątpienia. Nie namyślając się, o. Vogler odpowiedział: – Proszę. Nie będzie wam wygodnie, ale moje mieszkanie na usługi wasze. Jesteście tu bezpieczni, bo do mnie albo nikt, lub rzadko kto przychodzi. Rozgoście się, panie hrabio, i niech Bóg pomoże dobrej sprawie. Sułkowskiernu oczy błysły. – Jeśli do króla dostąpię, jestem pewny, wygrałem sprawę... – Daj Boże! – szepnął Vogler. Nazajutrz rano Brühl przez Hennickego wiedział, iż Sułkowski za parę dni dopiero ma przybyć. Posłano ajenta tajnego do Pragi, ażeby tam i w powrocie czuwał nad nim. Na dworze cały spisek ten największą był tajemnicą, hrabina Sułkowska, którą królowa uprzejmie przyjmowała na zamku, nie miała najmniejszego przeczucia. Król odzyskał był humor wyborny, a karnawał obyczajem dawnym obiecywał się świetnie. O rannej godzinie minister stawił się po rozkazy, odebrał je i, zostawiwszy o. Guariniego na zwiadach przy królu, sam do pałacu odjechał. Tu przywdziawszy ubranie nowe, gdyż kilka razy na dzień etykieta zmieniać je zmuszała, kazał się nieść w lektyce do hrabiny Moszyńskiej. Był u niej teraz jak w domu. Hrabia, mąż jej, przed kilką miesiącami życia dokonał, została wdową i Brühl był pewnym równie jej serca, jak tego, że ręki nie odda nikomu. Stosunki jego czułej przyjaźni z piękną panią nie były tajne. Codziennie z nią odbywały się narady, co wieczora pani Moszyńska, jeśli Brühl przyjmował u siebie, przyjeżdżała do niego. Wiedziano, że nim rządziła. Często bardzo Hennicke, gdy pilno wypadło mu o czymś donieść, bo radzić się nie potrzebował, szukał ministra u hrabinej. I tego dnia Brühl wszedł tu, jak do domu, dla wytchnienia. Moszyńska odpoczywała z książką w ręku, w żałobie jeszcze po mężu, piękna w tym stroju i majestatycznie poważna. Zobaczywszy w progu wchodzącego, z dala zawołała doń hrabina: – Sułkowski? Cóż Sulkowski? Jest? Przybył? – Nie ma go! Z Pirny dali wiedzieć, że dopiero za dwa dni przybędzie. Fryderyka głową poruszyła z nieukontentowaniem widocznym. – To nienaturalne – odezwała się – to podejrzane. Żona mi mówiła, że najpóźniej miał być wczoraj. Ktoś mu mógł dać znać. – Niepodobieństwo! Nikt nie wie! Hrabina się rozśmiała. – Liczmy osoby przypuszczone do tajemnicy – rzekła, wydobywając piękną rękę białą i na paluszkach zaczynając rachować – królowa, Kolowrathowa, król, Guarini, wy, Henryku, ja i zapewne żona wasza. Ta. gdyby jej nie powiedziano, odgadłaby; dodajmy Hennickiego... Słyszeliście kiedy, żeby tajemnica ośmiu osobom powierzona utrzymać się mogła? Brühl głową potrząsł, lekceważąc to sobie. – Choćby się dowiedział, to go nie uratuje. Królowi żona tak dogryzła Sułkowskim, że dla najdroższego mu pokoju wyrzec się go musi. Tak rozpoczęta rozmowa przeszła wkrótce na inne przedmioty. Brühl wszakże pomimo pozornego spokoju trochę był zamyślony i ponury. Około południa brał za kapelusz i miał zatrzymującą go hrabinę pożegnać, gdy zapukano do drzwi i jak widmo blady, nie czekając pozwolenia, wpadł Hennicke. Zmieniona jego twarz i samo wnijście szturmem do salonu zwiastowało już jakąś katastrofę. Hrabina się porwała z siedzenia. Brühl pobiegł ku niemu. Hennicke mówić nie mógł, oczy mu latały obłąkane na wszystkie strony. – Co ci jest? Hennicke, opamiętaj się! – krzyknął Brühl. – Co mi jest! Sułkowski potajemnie od wczoraj był w mieście, o godzinie jedenastej zjawił się na zamku, nikogo nie pytając, wszedł do króla. O. Guarini, który przy nim był, powiada, że król zbladł jak marmur. Hrabia, jak gdyby o niczym nie wiedział i nie domyślał się niczego, w najczulszych wyrazach pozdrowił króla, przyklęknąwszy, i oświadczył, że pierwszym jego krokiem było i pragnieniem upaść do nóg pana. Król się rozczulił i uścisnął go. Zaczął opowiadać wesoło o podróży, o przygodach, króla rozśmieszył... i wszedł wprost w dawne swe obowiązki, nikogo nie pytając. W chwili gdy to mówię, Sułkowski jest u Najjaśniejszego Pana. Na zamku popłoch: królowa płacze, o. Guarini blady chodzi... wszystko stracone. Brühl i Moszyńska spojrzeli na siebie. Brühl nie zdawał się przelęknionym, ale podrażnianym mocno. Zacisnął usta. – Słuchaj, Hennicke, Sułkowski tam przecież pozostać przez cały dzień nie może; spotkać się z nim nie mam ochoty; dać mi znać, gdy do domu odejdzie. Doskonale pilnowano po bramach i wybornie spełniono moje rozkazy – dodał minister sucho. Podszedł do hrabinej, pocałował ją w rękę, szepcząc słów kilka i skinąwszy na Hennickiego, oddalił się z nim razem. W krótkich słowach opisana przez radcę scena w istocie była ciekawą. Na zamku upiór żaden nie byłby uczynił większego wrażenia nad niespodzianie zjawionego Sulkowskiego, który nie pytając o pozwolenie, wszedł do króla. August osłupiał na chwilę, bo nic w świecie przykrzejszym dlań być nie mogło nad wymówki i spory; o. Guarini mimo mocy nad sobą nie mógł ukryć pomieszania. Sułkowski z pozorną wesołością przywitał pana na klęczkach, potem począł opowiadać o sobie, radować się, że miał szczęście oblicze króla oglądać. To uspokoiło nieco Augusta. Uważał tylko ojciec Guarini, że słowa prawie się nie odezwał, mruczał i uśmiechał się. Zrazu Padre chciał pozostać do końca rozmowy i nie zejść ze stanowiska; później przyszło mu na myśl, że był obowiązanym donieść o wypadku królowej, aby natychmiast środki właściwe przedsięwziąć. I choć król niespokojnie się oglądał, Guarini po godzinie prawie przysłuchiwania się wyjść musiał. Sułkowski mówił wesoło i żywo, ale jakby gorączkowo. Chociaż najmniejszym słowem nie tknął położenia swojego, nie dał poznać, że wie, co go czeka, domyślać się było można z rozdrażnienia, ze śmiałości, z jaką występował, że waży ostatnią stawkę na kartę. Król oglądał się jakby przestraszony i przybierał postawę coraz surowszą; chwilami się dawał rozchmurzyć i wnet wracał do sztywności jakiejś zimnej. Dopóki ojciec Guarini znajdował się w pokoju, hrabia mówił tylko o swej podróży i wyprawach; gdy za nim drzwi się zamknęły, zmienił nieco ton i przedmiot. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – mówił – z niewypowiedzianą tęsknotą śpieszyłem tutaj; miałem jakieś przeczucia przykre, choć te się, dzięki Bogu, nie sprawdziły i serce Waszej Królewskiej Mości ręczy mi za to, że się ziścić nigdy nie mogą. Służę panu mojemu od dzieciństwa, poświęciłem mu życie, gotówem oddać jego resztę; potrafiłem pozyskać łaskę i zaufanie, w sumieniu moim czuję się czystym; nie obawiam się spisków nieprzyjaciół, choćbym ich miał, a nie sądzę, ażebym mógł ich mieć, bo nikomu nic złego nie uczyniłem... Król słuchał z tą powagą przymuszoną ciągle, która nic dobrego nie zwiastowała. Sułkowski odezwał się jeszcze raz o ucałowanie ręki. Dał mu ją król zmieszany mrucząc, przestępując z nogi na nogę, ale nie odzywając się żadnym zrozumiałym słowem. Hrabia zapalał się coraz mocniej i mówił ze zwiększającą się, rosnącą coraz gorączką. – Królu mój, panie mój, w twe serce ja wierzę jak w Boga! Bogdajby tylko intryganci przewrotnymi jakimi i chytrymi podszeptami mi go nie odebrali. – O! o! – przerwał August. – Tu intrygantów nie ma. – A na jakiż dwór się oni nie wcisną? Jakiejże oni sukienki nie wdzieją? – zaśmiał się Sułkowski. – Najjaśniejszy Panie, jam żołnierz i rąbię po rycersku; w bawełnę nic obwijać nie umiem. Są źli ludzie, a ci, co najsłodsi, najpokorniejsi, najusłużniejsi, ci właśnie najniebezpieczniejsi. Panie i królu mój! Nie chcę innych wymieniać, ale Brühl... Brühla się pozbyć potrzeba lub owładnie wszystkim i odbierze Waszej Królewskiej Mości prawdziwych przyjaciół, aby sam tu władał i rozporządzał. Mówiąc to, patrzał na twarz królewską, która się okryła purpurą, a w chwili jednej bladła i stała się białą a siną. Oczy Augusta nabrały dzikiego wyrazu, jaki nadaje gniew wstrzymywany w sobie. Sułkowski znając go, wiedział, że trzeba było wybuch taki raz zwyciężyć, aby miłującego pokój pana opanować; nie trwało to nigdy długo. Król miał popęd gwałtowny czasami do rozerwania więzów, ale spróbowawszy ledwie swej siły, cofał się przed tym, co go użycie jej kosztować miało. Hrabia widział go nieraz w położeniu podobnym i zamiast się ustraszyć, stał się śmielszym jeszcze. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – zawołał, doganiając króla, który z wolna wstawszy, ku oknu się cofał. – Wasza Królewska Mość czcisz słusznie w pamięci wielkiego rodzica swojego, niech on wam za wzór służy. Ten nad sobą nikomu panować nie dawał: ani królowej, ani faworytom, ani ministrom, ani mnichom. On panował wszystkim. Wasza Królewska Mość możesz skinąć tylko, chcieć, rozkazać, a zamilknie, co szemrze, poleci precz, co cięży i więzi... Trzeba mieć odwagę życia i panowania, trzeba użyć żywota i władzy, którą Pan Bóg dał: trzeba te więzy potargać. Król słuchał, ale, coraz bardziej przerażony, oburącz zatknął sobie uszy i zamiast dać jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, jeszcze się dalej usunął ku oknu. Sułkowski, który już zaszedł tak daleko, że cofnąć się było niepodobieństwem, bił, jak mu się zdawało, żelazo, póki było gorące. – Czuję tu – rzekł – że się targam na wielkie rzeczy, ale czynię to przez miłość dla mojego pana, którego chcę widzieć tak wielkim, jak był rodzic jego, tak szczęśliwym jak on. Co warto to życie klasztorne! Pragniesz Wasza Królewska Mość spokoju, ale go będziesz miał przy sławie i dobrej myśli, jak skoro skinąć zechcesz i energicznie objawić swą wolę. Tych opiekunów nieprosznych, jak pater Guarini i pan Brühl, trzeba odprawić. Królowa, święta pani, cnót wielkich, niech się za nas modli, niech buduje swym przykładem, a my, Najjaśniejszy Panie, pojedziemy lada dzień Węgry zdobywać, bo Jego Cesarska Mość Karol VI niedługo pociągnie. W obozie dopiero odetchniesz, Najjaśniejszy Panie! Roześmiał się Sułkowski. Król patrzył w okno ponuro: żaden ruch i słowo nie zdradziło myśli jego. Widocznie znużony był. Szczęściem w tej chwili ruch na korytarzach zwiastował godzinę obiadową; August ruszył się z miejsca, jakby nie czekając dworu, chciał iść. Sułkowski podszedł do ręki, wziął ją prawie siłą, zaczął całować gorąco. Rumieniec na twarz króla wystąpił. Wszedł właśnie wielki marszałek dworu i zastał hrabiego żegnającego się z najjaśniejszym panem w tak czuły sposób, iż najmniej nie powątpiewał o łasce, w jakiej faworyt zostawał. Część tej rozmowy, niestety, królowa sama zza drzwi wraz z o. Guarinim wysłuchała, ręce łamiąc. Sułkowski wyszedł oślepiony, pewien siebie, ufając w to, że potrafi przerobić wszystko i że nic mu nie grozi więcej. Z dawniejszą swą butą i zarozumiałością przywitał dworzan i urzędników, których na zamku spotkał, i po krótkiej rozmowie z nimi, kazawszy sobie podać lektykę dworską, do domu nieść się polecił. W jego przekonaniu wszystko było jak najszczęśliwiej skończone i zwyciężone. Wierzył w serce króla, widział walkę, jaką stoczył z sobą, lecz pewien był, że zwyciężył. W domu przywitał żonę pogodną twarzą, rozkazał zwołać Ludoviciemu urzędników, przynieść papiery po południu i złożyć sobie raporta z czynności. Ludovici nadbiegł pośpiesznie i został odprawiony z tym, ażeby do dnia następnego były wygotowane punkta jak najmocniej mogące Brühla potępić, wykazujące nadużycia, fałszywe rachunki, zaległości itp. Cała część dnia i noc następna miały być poświęcone zgromadzeniu dowodów jak najbardziej obarczających. Radca, odebrawszy te rozkazy, ruszył natychmiast dopilnować ich spełnienia. Gdy się to działo u Sułkowskich, król przy obiedzie z początku do ust nic wziąć nie chciał. Znano go zbyt dobrze, ażeby nie użyto najskuteczniejszego środka. Frosch i Storch znaleźli się naprzeciw stołu, wyprostowani oba, mierząc się oczyma, zwiastującymi wkrótce mającą wybuchnąć walkę. Frosch, rozkraczony, z rękami w kieszeniach, ani chciał spojrzeć na Storcha, raz nań czy dwa wzgardliwym rzuciwszy okiem; Storch przekrzywiwszy usta, zmrużywszy powieki pokazywał nań palcem i, stojąc wyprostowany, nieznacznie, z wolna sunął się ku niemu. Dla niepoznaki nogi jego sklejone nie poruszały się, ale całym ciałem przyparty do ściany, dźwigał się cicho ku współzawodnikowi, zdającemu się nań nie zwracać uwagi. Gdy się znalazł tak blisko Froscha, iż między niego a ścianę mógł się wcisnąć, podniósł nagle kolano i na nim podrzucił go w górę. Frosch, uderzony, krzyknął, król spojrzał i twarz mu się rozmarszczyła. Zwykle owe trefne żarty rozpoczynały się z mimiką wyrazistą, ale w milczeniu. Okrzyk Froscha był znakiem rozpoczęcia wojny na języki. Oba ci bohaterowie słynęli z rodzaju dowcipu, który starczył na dnie powszednie królowi. – Zdrajco! – zawołał Frosch, stojąc naprzeciw Storcha. – Nie masz odwagi mnie, bohatera, zaczepić i wyzwać do walki, bo wiesz, że starłbym cię na pył, na proch i jednym dmuchnięciem nieczyste szczątki puścił na cztery wiatry! Zachodzisz mnie podstępem, nikczemnie, podle, więc kara cię należna nie ominie. Storch, udając skruszonego i przestraszonego, przy czym oczy mu się wywracały tak, że w nich tylko białka widać było, nagle padł na kolana, złożył ręce i zdawał się błagać miłosierdzia. Nie poruszony tym Frosch rzucił się na schylonego i złożyło się tak, że przez głowę mu się przewaliwszy, nogami zawisł na ramionach; Storch wstał, chwyciwszy go za pięty, i zaczął z nim biegać po pokoju, ale go tymczasem obu rękami Frosch bił w plecy, a w końcu za uszy pochwycił i oba się potoczyli na ziemię. Król, o wszystkim zapomniawszy, począł się śmiać i aż się wychylił, aby przyjemnego tego widowiska nie stracić; przywróciło mu to nawet apetyt i zaraz jeść łapczywie począł. Królowa choć ją to wcale nie bawiło, a na sercu miała troskę wielką, udawała, że się śmieje. Wkrótce potem przy niskim stoliczku Frosch i Storch grali w warcaby, najpocieszniej w świecie zrywając sobie peruki i biegając za sobą po kątach. Wszystko to wraz z kilkoma szklankami dobrego wina poprawiło znacznie humor królowi, tak że Józefina nie wątpiła, iż po obiedzie do pilnego dzieła przystąpić będzie można, które nie cierpiało zwłoki. Brühl z ojcem Guarinim oczekiwali w królewskich pokojach. Minister nie wahał się w zamku na własną już odpowiedzialność wydać rozkazy, aby w razie zjawienia się Sułkowskiego powiedziano mu, iż najjaśniejszy pan przyjąć go nie może. Szambelanowie mieli polecenie złożyć się, czym chcieli, a na żaden. sposób hrabiego nie dopuścić. Była to walna bitwa, która nie wiadomo czyim skończyłaby się zwycięstwem, bo mowa Sułkowskiego pewne na królu uczyniła wrażenie, gdyby nie to, że królowa Józefina słyszała część znaczną śmiałych wykrzykników hrabiego i poduszczeń do odzyskania niepodległości. Jak zwykle, August po obiedzie aż do opery lub muzyki śpieszył przywdziać szlafrok i zamknąć drzwi swe natrętom i już żegnał Józefinę, nic o Sułkowskim nie wspomniawszy, gdy ona go sama zatrzymała w gabinecie. – Auguście – zawołała – słyszałam, co ci mówił i do czego cię nakłaniał Sułkowski. – Gdzie? Jak? – Byłam u drzwi – przerwała Józefina – i dobrze się stało, żem się tam znalazła przypadkiem. Ty jesteś aniołem dobroci, ale król takim być nie powinien. Ten zuchwalec obraził majestat królewski, mnie, ciebie; śmiał się zapomnieć do tego stopnia, aby ci radzić życie bezbożne. Auguście, jeżeli noga tego człowieka postanie na dworze, pioruny i kara boska ścigać nas będą. Tyś to ścierpiał... – A, a cóż? a jakże? – zapytał August. – To mnie męczy. Ja potrzebuję spoczynku. Wypędzić go... no... wypędzić. – Daj natychmiast rozkazy. August posłusznie głową skłonił. Nie dowierzająca mu jednak królowa posłała natychmiast po Guariniego i szepnęła mu, aby działał niezwłocznie. Brühl, posępny i zmieszany, czekał na pana. Zobaczywszy go, nie powiedział nic August, tylko z wymówką pokiwał głową, pogroził i rzucił się na krzesło. Prawie w tejże chwili -wchodził, śmiejąc się, o. Guarini. – A! a! Zguba się nam znalazła! Najjaśniejszy Panie, Sułkowski powrócił, znać pomiarkował, że niepotrzebnie szukać chciał szczęścia po świecie. Chi sta bene, non si muove. Źle mu tu znać było, jednak wrócił, bo gdzie indziej jeszcze gorzej! August fajkę palić zaczynał i wskazał nią na Brühla. – Ten winien! ha? Po co wpuścili! Królowa słuchała, głupstwa gadał... Pfuj! – Nie jam winien, ale nas ktoś zdradził Najjaśniejszy Panie! – zawołał Brühl. – Rób, co chcesz! – rzekł król żywo. – Nie chcę widzieć. Napisać rozkaz, do podpisu dać, posłać... – Ale nie ma się czym trapić! Nie ma sobie czym psuć humoru i zdrowia. Najjaśniejszy Panie – dodał Guarini – Faustyna dziś śpiewa razem z Albuzzi, są w najczulszej zgodzie, kochają się jak dwie gołąbki. Obejrzał się August i zamruczał: – Amor, quel che piace! Był to początek śpiewu, którego o mało nie zanucił, lecz zaraz się zajął fajką. O. Guarini, dbały o to, ażeby smutne przerwać myśli, nastroił tak rzeczy, iż natychmiast wniesiono przysłany z Wenecji przepyszny portret Giorgiona. Ujrzawszy go, król porwał się w uniesieniu: – A, che bello! Zapomniał o wszystkim. —Co to za miękkość! jaka słodycz... co za koloryt, jakie życie! - wołał, lubując się arcydziełem, i oczy mu się uśmiechały. W pół godziny potem w jakimś niezmiernie ważnym teatralnym interesie prosiła o posłuchanie Faustyna i otrzymała je. Cofnęli się wszyscy. Nadzwyczaj ożywioną rozmową bawiła króla dobre pół godziny, a gdy wyszła, August ją wzrokiem. przeprowadzał tak rozpromienionym, jak gdyby ani ministrów, ani interesów, ani żadnego utrapienia na świecie nie było. Chmury zostały rozproszone do jednej. Nie tak było łatwo niepokój królowej i innych osób, należących do spisku, rozpędzić. Znano śmiałość Sułkowskiego, przywiązanie króla do niego, środki, jakich mógł użyć, ażeby się docisnąć, wiedząc obyczaj Augusta i mając na dworze przyjaciół i protegowanych wielu. Straże więc tego dnia rozstawiono wszędzie: około pałacu hrabiego, który się ruszać nie myślał, około opery, na zamku, u drzwi bocznych, u wnijścia na wschody wiodące do apartamentów królewskich... O. Guarini nie odchodził na chwilę, królowa czuwała. Brühl naradzał się, biegał, hrabina Moszyńska jeździła, Hennicke ze wszystkimi podwładnymi, Globig, Loss, Stammer, cała czereda sekretarzy i służby Brühla rozsypali się po mieście, zajmując przeznaczone im stanowiska. Ruch ten wszystek wcale nie obchodził Sułkowskiego, pewnego swojego zwycięstwa i wygotowującego notaty, którymi miał położyć przeciwnika. Hrabia, swym rannym wystąpieniem dumny, przekonany był, iż nim wrażenie na królu uczynił, które wszelkie inne przeważy. Żona, mniej dowierzająca, pojechała wieczorem do królowej. Nie przyjęto jej zrazu. Zaniepokojona tym, domagała się usilnie chwilowego posłuchania i wreszcie je otrzymała. Józefina przyjęła ją bardzo zimno, lecz z porady o. Guariniego odegrać miała rolę całkiem nieświadomej spraw dworu i nie mieszającej się do niczego. Hrabina Sułkowska, panną będąc, była frejliną królowej, miała jej łaskę i niczym na zmianę uczuć nie zasłużyła. Weszła do pokoju, w którym Józefina nad książką pobożną siedziała, nie wiedząc sama, jak ma rozpocząć rozmowę. Z przybranym uśmiechem oznajmiła najjaśniejszej pani, że przyszła się szczęściem swym z nią podzielić z powrotu męża. Z tego zręcznie przeszła do pogłosek, jakoby nieprzyjaciele jego szkodzić mu usiłowali. – Moja hrabino – przerwała królowa – mówmy o czym innym, proszę cię; ja zajęta jestem moimi dziećmi, modlitwą, sztuką, ale do żadnych spraw i intryg dworskich się nie mieszam i wcale o nich wiedzieć nie chcę. Jeszcze raz usiłowała użalić się hrabina, królowa powtórzyła zimno: – O niczym nie wiem. Król się mnie wcale nie radzi, ja się do jego spraw nie wtrącam... Po krótkiej rozmowie, zwróconej zaraz przez królowę na świeżo nawróconego i ochrzczonego Izraelitę, którego hrabina była kumą, potem na nabożeństwo postne, jakie się od Popielca zaczynać miało, pani Sułkowska wstała i ze smutkiem pożegnała królowę. Czy uwierzyła w tę całkowitą nieświadomość Wszystkiego, w to usunięcie się zupełne od dworskich intryg, odgadnąć trudno. Dosyć spokojna, bo nawykła wierzyć w męża, odjechała do domu. Późno w noc nadszedł Ludovici, ale w humorze nie zwiastującym nic dobrego. Przychodził z oznajmieniem, że w poszukiwaniu aktów znajdował nieprzełamane przeszkody, że urzędnicy nie byli na swych miejscach po biurach, że wszystko się dnia tego rozprzęgło, że go zbywano rozmaitymi nieprawdopodobnymi i śmiesznymi pretekstami i że na jutro w żaden. sposób gotowy z papierami być nie może. Kategoria:Brühl